


𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑴𝒊𝒔𝒔𝒊𝒐𝒏 ❁ 𝑲𝒂𝒌𝒖𝒛𝒖 𝒙 𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓

by iamgolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Failed Marriage, Kakuzu is an ass, Money, Murder, Panic, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, failure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgolf/pseuds/iamgolf
Summary: (Y/N) discovers that she does not have enough money to make Kakuzu happy. Scared of the outcome, she is left rather surprised by Kakuzu's actions.
Relationships: Kakuzu (Naruto)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑴𝒊𝒔𝒔𝒊𝒐𝒏 ❁ 𝑲𝒂𝒌𝒖𝒛𝒖 𝒙 𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓

𝐘𝐎𝐔 let out a relaxed sigh when the door closed behind you. You trudged over to your couch and sat down gently so your tense muscles wouldn't yell at you for making them do more work.You head leaned back against the back of the couch. Another sigh left your lips.

Your husband, Kakuzu, was sent out on a mission not too long before you were sent away on your own mission. Seeing as how he wasn't in the living room or there was no sign of life in the house you assumed he hadn't gotten back yet.

He told you he couldn't tell you anything about the mission because the elders had made it top secret. He spent his last day with you and was overly nice. Which isn't like him. He likes to say you're a waste of money and is constantly putting money over his own wife.

"Shit," The cursed softly left your lips as the word money crossed your mind. You pulled out the money you received from the mission and started to count each number that passed your nimble fingers. "10, 20..."

If you didn't make a good amount of money, he wouldn't be pleased. When he's mad...it's not pretty. But he always apologizes in the end and each time you believe him and for a minute you think he's actually different again, but then it happens again and then it's a repeat.

He hasn't gotten too mad in a while. A few rude remarks, but he really loved you. He tells you every night and when you're sad, he's always there. He doesn't mean to hurt you, he just has anger problems. Don't worry, he's working on it.

Your hands began shaking as you kept recounting the amount that was in your hands. "Come on, come on!" You searched your pockets again for any money you missed, but nothing.

You didn't have enough.

Your heart was thumping against your chest when the door suddenly opened. You quickly whipped your head around to see Kakuzu step through the door. He was dirty and obviously exhausted. You stood on your feet and hid the money behind your back.

"Kakuzu!" He flinched at your voice. "How was your mission?"

Strands of his long hair were slipping through his forehead protector. His green eyes darted over to you and you could already sense the bad mood he was in. Why were you scared? He told you he was different. Everything's fine.

He came over to you and snatched the money from behind your back. You let out a sharp gasp as his tanned fingers swiped through each bill.

"Listen...Kakuzu I can ask the elders to give me better missions...I-"

"This is good enough," He grunted as he shoved your money in his pocket.

You were taken aback by his words. Was he really different this time?

What he did next was even more surprising.

He grabbed your face in both his hands after slipping his mask down and pressed a hungry kiss to your lips. His lips were very chapped and rough. His breath snuck into your mouth through the kiss and you could tell he needed to go wash up many things. But he didn't plan on taking a break any time soon.

He brought you away from the couch, still having your lips locked together, and pushed you up against the door. Your arms went around his neck to pull him closer to you. You began to smile into the kiss. It had been so long since he's kissed you like this.

"I love you," You mumbled into the kiss.

He paused before replying, "I know, and I'm sorry."

His hand started to rake up your body, "It's fine. I forgive you."

"Good," His hand wrapped tightly around your neck. It was not in some weird kink fantasy way at all. When you saw his green eyes, you could see what he truly intended.

He lifted your body up on the door. Your feet hung below you kicking around as his hand pushed harder. You tried to gasp for air, but nothing was coming.

"Ka...kuz...:" You couldn't even finish his name. His grip was so tight. Your neck could easily be snapped in a mere seconds.

You started to thrash your legs around trying to get a hit landed on him. Your energy was running low from the lack of air flowing into your lungs. Tears started to stream down your face and onto his fingers. You didn't want to die, but he wanted you to.

"Quit struggling!" His voice rang in your ears as you sobbed. "You'll only make this harder for yourself."

He moved you down back to your feet so you could stay eye level with him. He took his free hand and wiped away your hot tears. Your vision was beginning to blur. A blurred version of Kakuzu leaned forward and put a sickening kiss on your forehead.

"Thank you for the money," His hand that was wiping away your tears started to go down towards your chest. You used your last ounce of strength to try and kick him, but it was no use. "You see..." His hand pressed down on your chest making you grimace. He pulled it back and slammed his iron hand right into your chest. The heart in your body was now his and his alone.

He pulled it out and moved past your broken ribs and ripped it away from anything it was attached to. Your now limp and cold body laid in his hand. His other hand was coated red with your blood. He smirked at the beautiful sight.

"I failed the mission."


End file.
